This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It is widely accepted that destruction of CD4(+) T cells and viral load are the primary markers for immunodeficiency in HIV-1-infected humans and in simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV)-infected macaques. However, monocyte/macrophages are also important targets of HIV/SIV infection and a critical link between innate and adaptive immunity. We therefore examined whether changes in cells of the monocyte/macrophage lineage could be linked to the pathogenesis of AIDS in the rhesus macaque model. Here, we show that massive turnover of peripheral monocytes associated with death of tissue macrophages correlates with AIDS progression in macaques. More importantly, the level of monocyte turnover was not linked to the CD4(+) T-cell count and was a better predictive marker for AIDS progression than was viral load or lymphocyte activation. Our results show the importance of monocyte/macrophages in the pathogenesis of AIDS and suggest the dynamic changes of the monocyte/macrophages as a new marker for AIDS progression.